The Phantom Project
by Magic713
Summary: After an accident at the Amity Park Chemical Plant, the town has been put under quarantine and the G.I.W have taken control. Now Danny must drive them out of his town. But perhaps, he'll have more help than he expected. Rated T, just in case.
1. Danny

The Phantom Project

_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters._

My body ached. I could not believe that this was happening to me. I was treated like some animal. I could not understand how they could get away with this. I was caught, restrained, beaten, dissected like some animal. I guess that is what they see me as now.

It all happened so fast. One minute I was talking with my best friends Sam and Tucker during lunch, the next minute, a huge gas cloud start moving over the school. I turned into Phantom and saw that an explosion had occurred in the Amity Park Chemical Plant. I saw a cloud of green smoke spreading across the town. Using my powers I did everything I could to keep the gas from spreading further into town. Luckily, I was able to use my ghostly speed to create a powerful wind to send the cloud away from town, where it began to dissipate. However the damage had already been done.

The next few days, things got intense. Many people had died or were seriously injured by the gas. Tucker, Sam and many kids from high school had been hospitalized for a few days. Luckily they recovered quickly, but then the Guys in White came back into town. It seemed the entire town was put under quarantine and those jerks got complete control over the town to with as they wish.

They started detaining many people. Apparently some of the people who were infected were considered hazardous and had to be contained for their own safety. At least that is what the G.I.W told the public. I began investigating, trying to find out what they were up to. I broke into their headquarters and saw files on many people who were captured. Apparently the gas had strains of ectoplasm and the people were starting to exhibit unique ghostly abilities.

I then found files labeled Manson and Foley. Once I found out Tucker and Sam were next to be captured, I tried taking them out of town. They were still in the hospital, but they were well enough to travel. I explained to them what was happening, and agreed to get them out of town. I grabbed both of them and reached the edge of town, when suddenly I hit a ghost shield. Apparently the G.I.W set up a shield around the town so no ghost can get in or out of town.

An alarm was set off and I saw five G.I.W vehicles coming this way. I placed Sam and Tucker hidden behind one of the alley ways and told them to find someplace safe to stay while I drew they agents' fire. Tucker and Sam tried to protest but I had already flew off before I could hear their reasons. I shouted to catch their attention and they opened fired on me. I swopped and dodged and moved faster than I had before. I used my ghost ray to destroy a few of their weapons. It was tiring but I believe I lost them.

Unfortunately, the G.I.W enlisted the help of my parents and before I could escape, they shot me down from the sky. I landed on the ground and I tried simply running to get away. But before I could get far enough, my dad, of all people, caught me with the new invention, the Fenton Ghost Net. I felt a huge shock that sent pain through my body. I saw my parents approaching and as I tried to get up, they caused the net to shock me again.

The next thing I knew, I turned back into Danny Fenton in front of my parents. Once the saw me change, they were completely stunned. They had a complete look of shock finding out my secret. I could not tell what they might do. I called out to them weakly and their looks turned from shock to concern. They approached me calling out, but before they could reach me, I was nabbed by the agents. I was forced up and they put into Anti-Ghost Handcuffs. As I was being forced into one of their vehicles, I saw my friends, also being carried away into a separate vehicle. I tried to protest and call out to them but I was hit. I heard my mom cry out, and my dad shout out angrily and demand they release me, but it was no use. Perhaps the only thing good that came out of this day was that at least knowing that my parents didn't hate me. Sadly, that might be the last time I'll ever see them.

Now it is night, or at least I hope it is. I just assumed that it was night since that was when the experiments stopped for the day. I was kept in a highly secured cell which was designed to keep ghosts in. Everyday I wonder what is happening to my friends. I hope Tucker and Sam are being treated better than I am. But I know in my gut that these G.I.W are just doing experiments on them and everyone else who has been captured. I swear if I ever got out of here I would do everything in my power to bring down this organization once and for all.

_Well, that's the start of my story. I promise it will get more interesting in future chapters. Just be a little patient._


	2. Sam

_I am sorry that I didn't say this in the first chapter, but this story will be told through different characters' POVs. I hope that_

Chapter 2

**Sam's POV**

I woke up in a cell. The last thing I remember was me and Tucker getting dragged into a G.I.W vehicle. Then we were injected with some kind of tranquilizer. When I woke up I was alone, in a cell, in a nightgown. I looked around my gray, enclosed cell. It had a mattress and a toilet. It was not well kept, but at least I was alive. And I was allowed a window to the outside world. It was not big enough to squeeze through and it was barely above ground level, but at least it was nice to see something other than white and gray.

I don't know what these G.I.W's expect to find from me and Tucker. I could only hope Danny and Tucker were safe as well. Danny looked pretty bad when I saw him getting dragged away.

After a few days, they were apparently checking me to see how I was physically. They tested my breathing, reflexes, had me walk on a treadmill and drew blood. After a few days, I started feeling isolated. I felt despair growing as the days passed.

But one day, I started hearing whispers. At first I thought it was my imagination, but the whispers continued. Strangely though, these whispers felt very familiar to me. Another day went by and they seemed to forget to feed me. I was so hungry. Then the whispers came back and I said out loud, "You know, if your going to speak to me, then could you, please, at least give me something to eat". I didn't know what to expect. I was just tried of being alone. But the I heard movement coming from my cell. I looked over near the window and I saw a vine that have grapes, crawl in through the window of my cell. I was absolutely amazed at what just happened. I was not sure if it was my imagination but I figured, what the heel. I grabbed the vine and started picking off the grapes. They never tasted so sweeter.

After I finished, the vine crawled back up. I finally started thinking about what just happened. After a few hours of thinking, I realized where I heard the whispers from. I heard them from the plants when I was controlled by Undergrowth. But it felt different. When I was controlled, I felt like I was forcing plants to do my bidding, but what happened felt more like the plant was working _with_ me, not _for_ me.

And then it came to me. The toxin, or chemical. It must have given me some ability to communicate with the plants again. It's the only explanation I could come up with.

So after another day of practically being dissected, I was returned to my cell, and I practiced communicating with plants. They don't talk back in a language that I could understand, but I can feel what they are saying.

Then one day, as I was being taken to get a CAT scan, I saw Danny being taken away on a table. He was restrained, and I went absolutely ballistic. I screamed his name and fought the restrains but he was unresponsive. Then they used a stun gun on me and I was forced away to continue being tested. When I woke up, I was in my cell. I was exhausted. I felt so useless in these situations, and I felt the plants try to speak to me again. For some reason, I felt like they were saying to me that everything will be alright. That I should be prepared to escape soon. After I whispered, thank you, I heard my cell door open, which was weird, because it was still night. I got up and approached the door. And peaking through the door was a face I missed seeing for so long. My great friend Tucker.


	3. Tucker

Chapter 3

_I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I own any of the characters. I just own the story._

**Tucker's POV**

It had been a matter of weeks since me, along with my friends, Danny and Sam were taken into captivity. I lost count as to how many weeks had passed. I did not know why me and Sam were needed to be taken prisoner. As I was moved from room to room, I saw a few of my classmates being held and tested in other rooms. For example, I saw them giving Paulina an inkblot test. In another room I saw the G.I.W putting Kwen on a treadmill to test his heart rate. None of them looked like they were here by their own free will. However, I didn't see my best friends anywhere. I just wanted to know why we were all being held prisoners.

I didn't understand until one day they took me to test my brain wave patterns. As they were testing me, I started to understand what the computer was reading. I knew what the data said and what it meant. The doctor monitoring the screen had a look of surprise and went to get on of the agents to look at the results. I was worried what they might see and instinctively it concentrated my thoughts to make my brain wave patterns look normal on screen. I could not believe that it had worked, but I knew I did something after the doctor came back with the agent and had a look of shock on his face when he saw everything look normal.

As time went on I started getting the hang of this new ability. I was capable of connecting to any computer system. I found that the more secure the firewalls were in the systems the more difficult it was to read what was in them. One day I was able to virtually and , I guess, spiritually hack into the G.I.W's classified documents, while I was waiting in the hallway by one of the computer operating stations. I found out hat me, along with many other people who were stuck in this facility had abnormal DNA from the explosion a while ago, including Sam. Before I could see more, the man working on the computer picked up the phone and said they had a hacker on their computer. I withdrew my mind from the computer and I was taken away.

A few days passed and I found a way to hack into their surveillance footage. I figured out that I could avoid detection as long as I stayed on the system for a short amount of time. I saw Danny being taken away in a stretcher and Sam going ballistic. Sam looked like she was in the same malnourished condition I was in, but Danny looked much worse. Sam was knocked out, and Danny was taken away. I knew I had to get out of there. And I'd be taking my friends with me. The problem was, once we were out, we had nowhere to go in town that the G.I.W couldn't find us.

I brooded over how useless I was. But then I heard something. 'Tucker', a voice said, 'Tucker are you there'. I thought that I was going nuts, but the voice said, 'You are not going nuts, I can't speak to you for too long, but if you want to get out of here, I could help,' the voice continued. I didn't know what to say, so I thought of my answer, and thought, 'Yes, but who are you'? The voice said, 'I don't have time to explain, I can only give you my plan. You ready'? I know I should be suspicious, but I was desperate. After seeing Danny, I knew he didn't have much time left. So I agreed and the voice told me what was planned for breaking out and getting somewhere safe.

I waited until night and I hacked the security system again. After the guard left the hallway of my room, I worked on getting the electronic door open. It took a few minutes, but eventually the door's lock turned green and I let myself out. I moved stealthily through the facility. I went down one hallway, and the voice connected to me again. As I was moving, the voice was instructing me one the directions.

Finally I stopped at a door, that was completely secured with the most sophisticated computerized locking system I have ever tried to hack. I knew Danny was behind this door. I tried hacking the system, but it blocked me at every point. But then I came up with an idea. Instead of focusing on the lock, I focused on the power system. Putting all my thoughts into it, I tricked the system into thinking the power was out on this section. This activated the generator and caused a power surge, ultimately breaking the lock and I could enter.

I saw Danny, locked down on a slab. I checked his pulse and it seemed that he was alive. I shook him awake, but he did not look so good. He was mumbling and saying I wasn't real and that he would die alone here. I tried talking to him, but he wasn't listening. I decided to take a chapter out of Sam's 'How to help your friends' book and smacked him on the head. That got his attention. He realized that I was real, and struggled to get the restrains off, which I gladly helped. Apparently they have been forcibly giving him drugs to suppress his powers. He asked me where Sam was and I told him, we were going to help her next.

He struggled getting up, and on the way to Sam's cell, I had to support him. Thanks to the mystery helper, I was getting all the directions I needed and with my connection to the cameras, I knew when to avoid the guards. Eventually we reached the cell and I unlocked the door. I peaked in and Sam rushed at me and gave me a hug which I returned. When she saw Danny sitting on the ground, she was in tears by now and hugged him as well. I went in and we shared a group hug. It was nice to have the gang back together again.

Unfortunately I was so distracted that I forgot to monitor the cameras, and we were spotted, causing the alarms to go off.

**Oh boy. Now they're in trouble. Will the trio be able to escape, and who is the mysterious voice. I was thinking about continuing the chapter, but this seems like a good place to stop. Plz Read and Review.**


End file.
